Cornered
by Chirugal
Summary: Tag to 'The Good Samaritan', season one. When Sheriff Dupray gets a little too close to Gibbs in the Navy Yard’s cafeteria, Abby decides that extreme measures are called for... Gibbs/Abby, complete.
1. Butting In

**Title**: Cornered  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Spoilers**: _The Good Samaritan_, season 1  
**Summary**: Tag to _The Good Samaritan_. When Sheriff Dupray gets a little too close to Gibbs in the Navy Yard's cafeteria, Abby decides that extreme measures are called for…

* * *

I've never seen a woman try to turn a sandwich in the NCIS cafeteria into a romantic dinner date before, but Sheriff Charlene 'Call-Me-Charlie' Dupray seems determined to force herself upon me, and without offending her I can do jack about it. Though I eat as quickly as I can, she takes tiny bites of her meal, drawing it out for as long as possible.

I make polite conversation, smiling and nodding where appropriate, but Charlie either doesn't read the signs or has decided to ignore them. Just as her foot brushes mine under the table, I hear a familiar voice across the room, and look over to see Abby walk in, offering a passing greeting to Gerald Jackson as he leaves.

She spots me, and a slow smile spreads across her face. Doubtless Tony and Kate have been gossiping about the situation, and she tilts her head a little to analyse Charlie. I narrow my eyes at her a little in warning, and her smile splits into a full-on grin as she heads for the vending machines.

Charlie notices my change of expression, and glances over her shoulder to find the source of it. Her brows shoot up when she locates Abby, and she jerks a thumb over her shoulder, leaning in toward me conspiratorially. "Takes all sorts, I guess."

"Our forensic scientist," I tell her, relieved to be off the topic of her childhood in Kansas.

"You're kiddin' me," she says, frowning. "She knows forensics?"

"'s what I said, at first," I reply, shrugging. "But she's good."

"Oh, she's _very_ good," Abby calls, scooping a candy bar from the machine. "_And_, she can hear you."

As she meanders over to us, I perform the introductions. "Sheriff Charlie Dupray, meet Abby Sciuto."

"Good to meet you," Abby says, rounding the table and taking a seat… in my lap.

Trying to ignore the sensations that having her warm body pressed against mine evoke, I breathe into her ear, "What the hell, Abbs?"

"I'm rescuing you," she replies, her equally soft words sending tingles through my skin. "Work with me, here…"

I'm in uncharted waters, but I've always been able to improvise at a moment's notice. Slipping my arms around her waist, I pull her in tighter to my body, smiling up at her. "Good day?"

"It's getting better," she answers lightly, with the slightest quirk of her eyebrow. Before I can respond, she directs her next words toward the Sheriff. "So how'd you meet my boy?"

Charlie blinks dumbly at us, dismayed. If it wasn't for the fact that she's clearly interested in more than a cafeteria sandwich, I'd almost feel bad for her. "We're working a case together."

"Same one you brought the evidence down for earlier?" Abby asks me, though she knows damn well which case I'm working. When I nod, she turns back to Charlie, adjusting her position in my lap a little and giving an almost imperceptible gasp when I tighten my grip in response. "Hope you find the killer soon. Seriously hinky crime scene."

"You two known each other long?" Charlie asks, trying to act as though I don't have a strikingly attractive scientist nestled close to me.

"Coming up on five years," I answer, and Abby shoots me a delighted glance.

"You remember the date we met? That's so sweet!" Before I can anticipate her next move, she kisses me full on the mouth, her lips lingering for a couple of seconds longer than appropriate under the circumstances. My instincts override my common sense, and I can't stop myself from kissing back, enjoying the slight quiver that runs through her body in response.

"Abbs, you remember we talked about that 'polite company' thing?" I murmur when she draws back, and cast an apologetic look at Charlie, who's shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"You know, I just remembered a lead I gotta follow up on," she says, pushing aside her half-eaten meal and standing up. "I'll see you back on the job. Good luck with those files."

"Appreciate the cooperation, Charlie," I tell her sincerely, and she nods, attempting a smile, before beating a fast retreat.

"Bye…" Abby calls after her, but the woman doesn't look around. We watch her leave the empty cafeteria before locking gazes again.

"Your _boy_?" I ask, trying to pull my emotions under control.

Abby shrugs, shifting in my lap with a casualness that almost makes me believe she's unaware of what she's doing to me right now. "You had that cornered-animal look. I was ridding you of the hunter."

"Could've burst into tears and told me you needed to talk, too," I point out, and she instantly begins to rise from my lap, her expression guarded.

"Next time I'll do that, then."

Impulsively grabbing her hips, I pull her back toward me. Overbalancing, she falls back into my lap with a gasp that's half surprise at losing her equilibrium, and half discovery at what her thigh brushes as she lands.

"You got rid of her. I guess thanks are in order," I growl into her ear, running a finger down her arm and watching a wave of gooseflesh rise in its wake.

Her eyes fall closed, and she opens them again with an effort, whispering, "God, Gibbs…"

There's no point in pretending I don't want her, not while she's sitting in my lap with her face only inches from mine. She doesn't even try to disentangle herself from my embrace, instead dropping her head onto my shoulder and pressing her lips to the side of my neck in a teasing kiss.

"You gonna keep that up?" I ask, breathing deeply to try and curb my more primal urges. Still, my traitorous brain feeds me images as she continues to trail kisses along my jaw. I could just spin her so that she straddles me, push that tiny skirt of hers aside and-

"Well, she might come back," Abby says, and it takes me a second to realise that she's talking about Sheriff Dupray. A moment later it ceases to matter, as she skims a hand across my erection with a wordless purr, and I bite back a curse at the intense sweep of need that results.

As much as I want to bend her backward over the table and fuck her, it's getting close to the time when the cafeteria workers return to begin preparing the evening meal. "Abbs… not here."

She ceases her teasing with a reluctant nod, getting to her feet and watching me follow suit. "My lab?"

"Too far." Hoping like hell that we won't run into anyone on the way, I take her hand and pull her out into the hall. There's a cafeteria storeroom, big enough to hide us if need be, a short way down, and the door's unlocked – thank god.

The door closes behind us, and Abby is kissing me before I've even turned to find her, her fingers in my hair and her hips pressed into mine. The darkness is absolute, and it crosses my mind that our first time shouldn't be like this – unable to watch each other or take our time, fucking against the wall of a storeroom as if this is just a mindless encounter that will never be repeated.

The thought disappears as my fingers, already under her shirt, unsnap her bra fastening, and the garment loosens enough that I can push it out of the way, kissing my way over her skin until I find a taut nipple.

Abby's breath escapes in a soft moan as I tease her with my tongue, then bite down gently. Amused, I draw back enough to breathe against her skin, "You know, keep that up and someone's gonna hear…"

She exhales shakily as I return to my ministrations. "I grew up in a house with two deaf parents. Do you think I'm used to being quiet?"

I revisit her lips, hard, imagining her writhing and moaning unrestrainedly beneath me. Her hands deftly work at my belt, and I slip my own fingers beneath her skirt, working her underwear down over her hips and rubbing an experimental finger between her thighs. I catch her clit at the end of the first stroke, and this time her moan is silent – more than a sigh, but controlled at the very edge of becoming vocal.

Her endeavours to free my aching cock have faltered, but as I continue, keeping my touches light, she claws back her sense of purpose and finishes with my pants. Her fingertips ghost up and down my length, somewhere between teasing and exploratory, and I whisper a curse, circling her clit a little harder. Her head falls back, and I cover her throat in kisses, enjoying her tiny gasps.

When she firmly takes me in hand and begins to give as much as she's getting, I fight the urge to just nail her to the wall without a further thought. "Abbs – wait… let me-"

Anticipating my next words, she shakes her head. "On the pill… if you trust I'm…" The rest of her sentence is lost in her gasp as my fingers hit her clit at an angle she seems to love. I know what she means, though: she trusts that I have a clean bill of health, and wants to forgo protection if I can trust she's healthy, too.

I've listened to her put down people who don't get themselves checked out a million times, while she's examining this specimen of organic material or that, and my mistrust of the fidelity of the women I tend to end up with sends me to the clinic on a regular basis, too. Without bothering to reply, I press Abby back against the wall and guide myself into her, unable to suppress a low growl as I adjust to the sensation.

Abby cries out, muffling the sound against my shoulder, and nuzzles my neck, tilting her hips to allow me in deeper. I grind her into the wall until I'm as deep as I can get, and then pause, wishing like hell that I could see her right now. She holds her breath, then lets it out in another silent cry when I make a second pass at her clit.

"Oh, god, Gibbs, don't tease," she gasps, arching against my fingers.

Suddenly, all I want to do is tease, and I let her feel my breath escape in a muted laugh as I keep still, pinning her with my body weight, and tap her clit with a fingertip in an irregular, unpredictable rhythm; fast, slow, hard, soft. She writhes against me, seeking more, her exhalations shaky and rapid. When she begins to whisper, at first I don't make out what she's saying. It's only after a few seconds that I hear her: "Gibbs, please, fuck me, please, please, _please_…"

There's no way in the world I can resist, especially not when I feel her contract around me, poised on the brink of orgasm. I draw back and start to take her, and feel her nails dig into my shoulders in response as she moves with me, and god, I can't remember the last time sex felt this good-

A distant laugh permeates the fog around my rational brain, followed by a completely out of context sentence. "Hang on – I'll just grab some more bread…"

Abby freezes at the same moment I do, and although it's too dark to see her expression, I'm pretty sure it mirrors my own. Thinking fast, I lift her, and she wraps her legs around my waist, allowing me to feel my way around a stack of boxes, putting them between us and the door. Sliding down the wall to kneel on the floor, I try to ignore the urge to take advantage of the new position we're placed in.

The door opens, and Abby buries her face in my neck, her shoulders shaking. She's _laughing?_ For a second, I'm incredulous, but then I can't help but see the funny side, and I grit my teeth against the urge to join her, holding my breath.

I definitely won't be laughing if we're caught, though – maybe Abby could survive the telling and re-telling of the story around the Navy Yard, but people expect this kind of thing from her. I'm a different story, and it's that knowledge that allows me to swallow my mirth.

Light spills into the room from the corridor, and I hope like hell that the cafeteria employee won't decide to flick the light switch. Abby and I forget to breathe, not daring to look up and see if the woman has noticed us....


	2. Hiding Out

**Author's Note**: I'm so sorry I left it with that cliffhanger for so long! I'm done now - hope it meets expectations. :) As always, big thank-yous for feedback. I'm going to focus on Between Life and Death next.

* * *

The intruder hums tunelessly as she gathers what she needs, using the light from outside to see by, but then she cuts off abruptly. Abby's giggles have ceased now, and we wait to hear what's caught her attention in motionless silence.

"Marie?" she calls loudly, and the voice of her colleague answers in the distance after a pause that seems like an eternity. "Did we run out of sunflower oil yet?"

Somehow, I just _know_ that the sunflower oil is stored right next to where we're hiding.

The woman takes one step closer to us, and Abby gives a tiny gasp, her fingers tightening on my shoulders. I daren't move, even though every muscle in her body has tensed, inside as well as out. She's so tight around me right now that part of me just wants to move against her, and damn the consequences.

She registers a change in my breathing and catches onto why, and the next thing I know she's teasing me on purpose, squeezing and relaxing her internal muscles around me without moving an inch visibly. God, if she keeps this up…

"Yeah, during the lunch rush!" the other cafeteria worker yells in the distance. "I picked up another bottle already!"

After a brief hesitation, the woman with us picks up one more item from a nearby shelf, depositing it with a rustle on top of her other selections. It seems to take a lifetime for her to retreat to the doorway, leave and close the door behind her, and even when the storeroom falls into darkness again, neither of us dare to move or make a sound.

It's only when the receding footsteps grow too faint to hear that we relax, sighing our relief against each other's skin. Abby begins to giggle once more, and I allow myself a soft, relieved laugh before grabbing her hips, pulling her tightly against me. "One more second of that, and I would have just-"

With a gasp, she whispers in my ear, "Oh, you would?" Arching her back, she begins to move against me, resuming where we left off before the interruption.

Inwardly cursing the darkness that prevents me from watching her, I nip her neck, my hands on her waist to guide her as she rides me. "Mm-hmm… And then she woulda caught us…"

"Imagine that… I-" I sweep a thumb over her clit, effectively cutting her off mid-sentence. Trembling, she cries out a little too loudly, and I drag her lips down to mine to muffle any further moans.

All attempts at communication cease from that moment. There's only the liquid darkness around us; the heat of skin on skin. I've watched Abby dance around her lab countless times, and the thought that she must be fantastic in bed has strayed across my mind more than once. The way she moves to the music is just too rhythmically suggestive to indicate otherwise, and right now, she's confirming all my suspicions.

The movements of her hips are hard, fast, yet controlled – she knows exactly where she wants me, and she doesn't hesitate to put me there, driving me half out of my mind in the process.

At first, I try to keep one ear open for the sound of approaching footsteps, but the way she feels… I couldn't move away from her even if someone was to open the door and stare right at us. We're past the point of caring, now, and all of my focus is concentrated on her body against mine.

Shaking with need, she presses her forehead against mine, gasping my name. Knowing what she's pleading for, I stroke my fingers over her clit faster and harder, rewarded by a quick, shallow gasp followed by a moan she only just manages to bite back. She's right there with me at the edge with me, and I buck up against her hard, trying to tip her over before I'm spent.

She spirals into her climax with a tiny cry, clutching my shoulders tightly as she rides it out, and I relish the sensation, willing myself to join her. My mind goes blank, emptying out for a few searing, pulsing seconds, and I bury my face against Abby's neck, inhaling her gunpowder perfume deeply while she gives a throaty, satisfied giggle.

Breathing hard, I draw her tightly against me, my pounding heart keeping pace with hers. She runs a hand through my hair, and we both drift on a lazy current of satisfaction, pressing occasional light kisses to each other's necks, shoulders and faces.

"That was…" Abby trails off, and I can read the smile in her voice.

"Uh-huh," I agree, running my fingers down her cheek, finding her lips and leaning in to possess them. The kiss is slow, soft and unhurried, and she responds in kind with almost intangible flicks of her tongue against mine, tempting me skilfully.

"Stay the night at my place?" she breathes against my lips, and I give her one final kiss before breaking away with a grin she can't see.

"Could live with that." I tap her thigh, signalling that we should move, and she reluctantly drags herself to her feet. The darkness is so complete that once she's no longer touching me, I have no way to determine where she is. I begin to straighten myself up as well as I can while sightless, and her soft, amused curse orients me a little. "What?"

"You tore my panties." Far from being put out, she seems delighted by this development.

I don't bother to apologise. "You have any spare in your lab?"

"Lucky for you," she tells me, stepping back into my arms for a brief, affectionate kiss. "And I sure hope Sheriff _Charlie_ left by way of the bullpen, or Tony and Kate are gonna think it was her you dragged in here…"

Wincing at the thought, I nudge her toward the other end of the room. "I didn't drag. You walked."

"Semantics," she retorts dismissively, cracking open the storeroom door and peeking out into the hallway. "I think we're safe."

My brain has almost remembered how to think rationally, and I put a hand out to stop her. "You head back to your lab. I'll follow in a couple of minutes."

Nodding, she leans out to double-check the coast is clear, and then looks back at me. "How do I look?"

In the half-light, I look her over. Her hair is a little dishevelled, and her shredded panties are bunched up in one fist, but she'd pass a cursory inspection. And god, she's beautiful. "Like I should give DiNozzo the lead on the case for the rest of the day and take you home right now…"

Grinning wickedly, she reaches out to adjust my shirt collar. "Patience, Gibbs… Who would process the evidence if you did that?" With another swift glance out into the corridor, she leans into me, kissing me one last time. "See you later."

I watch her head down toward the elevator at a casual walk, her hips swaying a little too much for it to be accidental. She's teasing me, and it doesn't help to know that underneath that tiny skirt, she's not wearing any underwear…

Turning my mind to the task at hand, I check my clothing one more time and wait until I hear the elevator begin its journey down to the lab. Then, moving quickly and silently, I vacate the storeroom and make for the men's head in the opposite direction.

I need to be absolutely certain nothing gives me away before I subject myself to my agents' curious gazes. If Kate and Tony decide I've been fooling around with Sheriff Dupray, I might as well resign as team leader and ask the Director for reassignment as an Agent Afloat.

Ten minutes later, I walk back into the squad room. Tony doesn't bother to hide his grin, but Kate tries for surprise. "Hey, Gibbs… the sheriff left about a half-hour ago. She looked a little… upset."

Passing over her remark with no reaction, I ask, "She leave any more information?"

Replying in the negative, Tony starts fishing for information of his own. "So what'd you say to her, Boss? She blew outta here pretty fast – did you mention the divorces?"

I shrug, checking my desk for messages and then shoving my wallet into my jacket pocket. I'm definitely overdue some decent coffee. "Wasn't anything I said. She chose to take herself outta there; said she had a lead to chase up."

Kate frowns. "Seems uncharacteristic. Want me to check on her next move?"

I meet her eyes in appreciation of the analytical thought, but shake my head. "Let me handle her."

Predictably, DiNozzo smirks, so I spend the next couple of minutes grilling him on exactly what he hasn't found out since I left them to it. Once he's kicking himself for gossiping instead of working, I leave them to turn over a few more stones.

There's a short line at the coffee shop down the street, and while I wait, I let my mind drift back to the storage room. Every sensation and emotion seems branded into my mind, and I'm so lost in the memory that it takes me a second to register that a barista is trying to get my attention.

Coffee in one hand, Caf-Pow! in the other, I return to the Navy Yard and enter Abby's domain. She's re-tied her hair and applied burgundy lip-gloss that just begs to be licked away.

She smiles in welcome, the only change in the greeting being a mischievous sideways glance. "Hey."

She holds out a hand for the Caf-Pow!, and I press it into her grip on my way past her, gazing up at the plasma screen and the results displayed on it. "What do you have for me?"

After a brief pause to swallow a mouthful of her drink, she begins to lay it out for me. I shift my mind back into work-mode for long enough to take on board the new information, but once she finishes her report I have to ask. "You find spare underwear?"

"Maybe," she teases, one eyebrow lifting suggestively. "Maybe not."

I get out of there before I lose grip on my self-control completely.

_END._


End file.
